


The Run

by Linhaku



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Linhaku, Short, short novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linhaku/pseuds/Linhaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short novel. No summary needed. A girl running from...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Just a little something I had lying around. Hope you enjoy ^^

She ran through the halls. It was with her. She could hear it, smell it, feel it. Left turn up the stairs. That's the way. She ran. Fast. Three steps more, one door, two halls away. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She heard the sirens. The blue and red light. Especially the red light, two kinds of it. They called for help, the lights and the screams. She ignored, pushed away and didn't feel. She searched the room. Not this, the next. More screams, threatening them away from her. There it was. She grabbed it. Awaited, counted, breathed. Dunk dunk, dunk dunk, dunk dunk. A raised arm pressed the shining metal against her pale skin, and lot it penetrate the surface. A wonderful red circle. The arm did it with another drop. It was hers, the skin, the arm, the body now filling with morphine. Her eyes opened. The people in white laid on the ground, sat in the door, some painted by red, some painted with disgust, all painted with fear. The police ran around the building looking for a girl. The firemen stood still outside the building trying to rescue the Hospital from the fire. She saw it all, she knew. But she needed it. I started singing, enjoying. I couldn't not enjoy. It slowly worked. This was how it should end. This was how I should vanish. Some of the people came closer. I knew it was over and so I didn't care. Some did something, some did nothing. All in all everybody did something but some of the things wasn't a good nor a bad thing. Some were neutral, some were against some - one- were for. I couldn't care less. I thought. My eyes didn't really see any longer. They saw stars and promises and cloudy colors. They closed, they blackened. The belonging body fell and felt but didn't really feel anyway. It might have been you it wanted to fall to, but in the end it just fell asleep. The wonderful beautiful sleep I longed and dreamt of. I think a boy, yeah must have been a boy, woke me. Rough hands, white, smelling like clean. The effect was wearing off. I heard him say so. Or her. I don't know. It must have been heaven, soft clouds were underneath me. I felt good. The light was sharp though, like a bad lamp. The smell wasn't right either. Maybe... Well it could be though. "Hey there, you awake?" A smile and light hair greeted making my smile turn to and :-o. The smile grew as it got blurrier and moved longer away. "Your some troublemaker aren't you? It's been long since somebody made so much posture in this building." My senses grew. I felt the bands holding down my body, the walls around me, the roof upon me and the needles in my skin. I didn't do it. I didn't succeed. Oh well, another round, I'll try again.


End file.
